


Temporary

by lady4punk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Feels, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady4punk/pseuds/lady4punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because fate wouldn't let him stay forever.</p>
<p>Dean x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I wrote this a couple years back. It's meant to take place in one of the earlier seasons. I know it's really short, it was written to be part of a drabble series I never got around to finishing. >_

_I don’t want this if it’s only temporary…_

His kisses burnt your skin as they trailed from your lips to your neck. The sensations you felt from just his touch were almost unbearable… almost. Your breath came out in short ragged gasps. There was no escaping these feelings, this passion... it was all too strong. The little voice that said this was wrong had no place here, no reason did. Your better judgment was left back at that bar, your pride at home. A moan escaped before you could even think to stop it and his hold on you only tightened, pulling you as close to him as he could. One of your hands moved to grasp his hair as you stared up at the ceiling n a daze.

_Is this going too far?_

One of his hands suddenly slipped up the back of your shirt, the cold of his hand versus the burning heat of your skin making your body spasm. Your legs had gone out long ago and if it weren’t for his arms holding you so close, you surely would have fallen. Another gaspy moan left your lips as you still tried to fight everything your body craved. Your grip on his hair tightened as the two of you suddenly fell onto the bed. You shared a cry of passion as his hips ground desperately into yours, and it suddenly became apparent that your shirt was gone. Suddenly he stopped, pulling back to look you in the eyes. His asked, no, begged you for permission.

_You left me… You left me here alone…_

He smashed his lips against yours again, pulling back only to dive back in, as if he were trying to apologize without speaking. It was rough, desperate… but somehow, gentle and sad.  
_Will you leave again…?_

The question brought unwanted feelings and thoughts, but you knew it needed to be asked.

“Dean, are you going to leave me again?” It came out as barely a whisper, but it was enough to make him stop in his tracks.

When he finally pulled back enough to look at you, his eyes were filled with longing and regret, but also understanding and resolve. His lips met your forehead and that was all you could take before breaking down. You really did love him.


End file.
